Thank God for You (USxUK)
by Black Skulls and Bloody Roses
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is an orphan raising his younger brother under the "care" of an Aunt that ignores him. He thinks his life is hell until he meets Alfred F. Jones who drives him insane yet somehow still manages to become his best friend..and maybe more. Pairings: AmericaxBritain CanadaxPrussia RussiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry the beginning goes by a bit fast, I just really want to get to the interesting parts XD**_

My fists were clenched against my side. I looked over at Peter whose eyes were wide with fear. That just about broke my heart but I didn't let it show. Francis glared at me.

"Leave my brother out of this" I growl

Peter squeaks as Francis shoves him aside against a wall.

"I said leave my brother out of this" I growl again

Francis smiles smugly and flicks a lock of his golden hair out of his face.

"What are you going to do about it Kirkland?" Francis asks

Before I go any further let's let you all catch up. My name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm 17 and both my parents are dead. I'm stuck raising my little brother Peter practically on my own as my Aunt cares for her just about as much as you'd care for a speck of dust. Francis was a part of a gang of bullies who I happened to owe money to.

I was lucky they had sent Francis, he was the weakest of the group. The others were Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

Peter whimpered, I knew this was really scaring him.

"Now hand over the money" Francis says

I manage to edge over to Peter shielding Peter's body with my own just in case Francis got any ideas.

I reached into my pocket "This is all I hand right now"

Francis takes the bill and gives me a disgusted look "This is 20 dollars, you owe us 150"

"I'm sorry that's all I have right now" I reply

"Well it's not enough" Francis replies in a snobby tone

"I don't have anymore money!" I exclaim

"What did you use our money for in the first place?" Francis asks

"Food" I reply

"Don't your parents feed you?" Francis laughs

"My parents are dead!" I exclaim

Francis gives me a sad look and gives me 2 more weeks to get the money.

* * *

"Arthur please don't borrow money from them anymore" Peter says in a small voice

Peter and I had just been walking home from the park with Francis approached. Peter must have been terrified.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you" I promise "You don't have to be scared"

"But I am scared" Peter replies his eyes watering "Your going to get us all hurt"

I squeeze Peter's hand and smile down at him "Don't worry"

Peter and I don't talk for the rest of the way home.

Our Aunt is sitting in the living room watching soap operas she doesn't ask me why I have a black eye or why Peter's clothes are all dirty. We both walk upstairs, I wipe off Peter's clothes and tell him to go get his pajamas on. I walk into the attic where my bedroom is and try as hard as I can to nurse my black eye. I get a lot of these, I was a "nerd" so I literally had every person at my High School bullying me.

* * *

The next morning I help Peter get ready for school and then go get ready myself.

"Arthur don't go to school" Peter says "They might hurt you there"

"I'll be safe" I promise "I'll stay near teachers"

Peter looks like he's going to cry "I just don't want you to get hurt!"

I hug him "I told you don't worry about them"

* * *

I sit on the bus trying to keep people from noticing my black eye. That was practically impossible but whatever. Last thing I needed was everyone knowing that the lame geek got beat up by _Francis _of all people.

I look out the window fantasizing over everything up until I notice something strange happening. The bus stops in front of a house it usually doesn't stop at and two boys I don't know get on.

One boy sits right behind me, I don't notice him as much other than a bit of movement in the corner of my eye. The other boy is pretty hard to miss as he sits right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones" the boy says "What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland" I reply

"Where'd ya get the shiner?" Alfred asks

"None of your buisness" I reply

"Why do ya talk like you're from England?" Alfred asks

"Because I'm originally from England" I sigh "You ask too many questions"

"Arthur is a boring name" Alfred says looking up

"So is Alfred" I counter

"Arthur always reminds me of that stupid kids show" Alfred says

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask

"Because you seem nice" Alfred replies looking slightly surprised "Why do you ask?"

"Nobody talks to me" I reply dully "Your good looking, you talk to me and your popularity will drop faster than if it was tied to a 500 pound weight falling off a cliff"

"Even your metaphors are weird" Alfred says scratching his head "I like you"

I looked out the window and did my best to ignore Alfred's oh so annoying questions.

* * *

Turns out Alfred was in _every single one _of my classes. And in _every single one _guess who sat next to me? If you guessed Alfred F. Jones then you'd be correct.

"Whats x+y=x^2?" Alfred asks "Are letters even supposed to be in math?"

"It's Algebra genius" I reply rolling my eyes

"You know I really am a genius" Alfred says smiling

"Says the boy who has no clue Algebra is" I mumble

Alfred slumps of his paper drawing Captain America symbols for the rest of class. The harder I try to ignore him the harder it is to do so.

"So do you have a brother or sister?" Alfred asks in English class

"Yes, I have a little brother named Peter, he's 12" I reply sighing

"I have a brother name Matthew" Alfred grins "He's a pain in the ass but I love him anyways, he's in our grade"

"Wonderful" I reply

"You're a real downer Artie" Alfred mutters

"My name is Arthur" I snap

"Artie is better" Alfred replies grinning in the most annoying way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was the most annoying infuriating person I had ever met in my entire life. It seemed like he had no idea who to act like a correct human being. He had to know everything and no matter what I said to him he wouldn't leave me alone. It was like he wanted to commit social suicide, honestly...

During lunch I finally snapped "ALFRED IF YOU KEEP HANGING OUT WITH ME NOBODY IS EVER GOING TO LIKE YOU!"

A few people turned heads but other than that my breakdown didn't get much attention.

"I can be friends with whoever I want" Alfred replied crossing his arms "And I choose you..ARTIE" he sticks his hand out like he's throwing something at me

"What are you doing?" I sigh

"I'm choosing you as my starter" Alfred grins

"What?" I ask

"YOUR MY POKEMON!" Alfred exclaims hugging me

"I AM NOT YOUR POKEMON!" I reply trying to escape the hug

* * *

Only after I am released from Alfred's hug do I realize his brother is sitting here.

"Hi" I smile "I'm Arthur"

"I'm Matthew" the boy replies "I've been sitting here the entire time _and _I sit next to you in Science and Algebra you could have introduced yourself sooner"

"I err...Didn't notice you" I reply

"Nobody notices Mattie" Alfred replies ruffling his brother's hair

Matthew looks like he's going to hit his brother "You make that sound like it's a good thing"

"I'll notice you from now on" I offer

"Whenever someone notices me all the time something bad happens" Matthew replies sounding paranoid "That boy Gilbert has been noticing me all day long and it's scaring me"

I shiver "Just stay away from him, Gilbert and his group aren't good people"

Matthew looks like he's going to pass out.

* * *

"Alfred leave me alone" I tell Alfred for the nine millionth time

"F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue seeeeeea" Alfred sings

If I could rip out my ears I could.

"Can you come over my house?" Alfred asks "I wanna show my mom my new friend"

"We are not friends Alfred" I mumble

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Alfred no"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty _pretty _please?"

"_No__"_

_"_I'll pay you"

I look up "How much are we talking?"

* * *

Alfred gave me $20 to come to his house. I thought he was kidding. Peter got out of school an hour after me so I should be okay to get home. I made sure Alfred knew that.

"Why did you only come when I payed ya?" Alfred asks

"N-No reason" I reply

"You look scared" Alfred raises and eyebrow "Tell me!"

"I owe money, no big deal" I reply

"How much money?" Alfred asks

"$130" I reply

To my surprise Alfred pulls the money in dollars out of his backpack pocket.

"Here ya go" he says

I give Alfred a weird look "...Thanks?"

"Your welcome buddy" Alfred smiles "Are we friends now?"

"Sure" I reply barely able to concentrate

"Oh my god did I just buy a friend?" Alfred's eyes pop

"Yeah" I shrug "Sort of"

"Can you be my friend even if I never pay you again?" Alfred asks "Cause all my other friends kept taking advantage of my money at my last school"

"I swear I won't do that" I reply

* * *

I get out on Alfred's street making sure to notice Matthew as we get off on his street.

"Where's your house?" I ask

Alfred points and my eyes pop.

That's not a house...

Holy crap Alfred lives in a mansion.


End file.
